Question: Michael starts counting at 29, and he counts by threes. If 29 is the 1st number that Michael counts. what is the 9th number that he counts?
Explanation: What is the first number that he counts? $29$ What is the second number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 3 \\ &= 32\end{align*}$ What is the third number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + 3 + 3 \\ &= 29 + (2 \times 3) \\ &= 35\end{align*}$ What is the 9th number that he counts? $\begin{align*}&29 + (8\times3) \\ &= 29 + 24 \\ &= 53\end{align*}$